


X-Patrol: Chapter 28 – Happy New Years

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Spender continues to be a threat, while new dangers start to emerge in the world.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 28 – Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 28 – Happy New Years

### X-Patrol: Chapter 28 – Happy New Years

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 28 - Happy New Years 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B, D/M, F/V/K, L/S, B/O, M/O Slash, AU, mpreg, crossover: X-Files/The Sentinel/Highlander/Due South/Homicide: LotS 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: Spender continues to be a threat, while new dangers start to emerge in the world. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. Highlander is the property of Rysher/Panzer/Davis/Gaumont/Fireworks. Due South belongs to Alliance Communication. Homicide Life on the Street is the property of NBC and its related companies. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: The story is progressing nicely. I've finally watched LotR and have plans to bring a character or two from the movie into the story. The story already has Mountain and Forest Nymphs, so an Ent and a couple of other surprises shouldn't be too out there. 

I've woven in three more characters from Homicide: Life on the Street. Holton is going to need more people to defend it; this is better than making up my own OC characters. :) The story has made it into 2005! This is the first time in a long time that I'm writing the story in the present year. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Tarot Cards: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/Tarot/tarotcards.htm 

PDF of Chapter 1 - 18: http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/XP_book1.pdf 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Cynthia. 

* * *

Chapter 28  
X-Patrol 

Happy New Years 

The Cardinal 

Wednesday, December 29, 2004 

The town of Holton and its surrounding valley and mountain communities held a special love for Mayor Megan Flanagan. When she was a young girl, Meg would accompany her father on his mountain visits to Old Man Peterson's place to buy moonshine. They'd take along an empty basket to collect berries and nuts in the woods. The sheer splendor of the tall mountains, the endless forest, sparkling streams, the bountiful fruits and nuts and large animal population had her looking forward to every visit to Peterson's. As a teenager, Meg would party at the old mill with the other teens from Holton. For that reason, it seemed fitting the old mill had been turned into a blues bar and brew house. 

When Flanagan had approved Sheriff Fife's request to extend Holton's jurisdiction to encompass the mountain community and Timberlake resort cabins. She had done so to protect the people living there. With Holton's rapid growth and expansion, it would only be a short time before the mountain community was affected by crime and other problems the town was experiencing. 

She kept her goggle-protected eyes on the snow-covered path and on Moe's back as he rode ahead of her on his snowmobile. Her long time friend had finally admitted that he was gay. Flanagan had long suspected that he was, but hadn't wanted to press Moe on the subject. If it weren't for John Munch and meeting the men from Moonridge Lodge, Flanagan doubted the sheriff would have gotten up the courage to admit his sexuality to her. 

Smiling, she hoped Moe would have a long happy life with Munch, although it concerned her that Munch was a four-time divorcee. There had to be some character flaw for someone to be married that many times. But who was she to judge, never having been married. At least no one used the term old maid any longer. 

When Meg had visited the area with her father, none of the streams had bridges over them, much less a fancy covered one. The paths appeared to have been widened and leveled. None of these manmade touches distracted from the beauty of the wilderness, they seemed to enhance it. If she weren't the mayor of Holton, she'd be tempted to settle up here permanently. 

They drove by Moonridge Lodge and turned down another path and soon they arrived at their destination. Nestled under towering oak trees was a quaint log home with a large front porch, a porch swing and bentwood rockers. The porch over-looked the path and the lake. Flanagan noted the wooden steps going down the hill to the lake. The steps were cleared of snow, and it looked like an ice skating rink had been shoveled on the frozen lake. 

"Nice view," Moe said, standing beside her. 

"Yes it is," she said as they turned and started up the steps. "It's probably breathtaking in the summer." 

The front door opened when they reached it. 

"Come inside, you're just in time for lunch," Sonja said. "You can place your boots on the mat and just hang your coats on the hooks by the door." 

Inside, the home smelled heavenly of freshly baked bread and cinnamon and spices. "You have a lovely home, Sonja," Flanagan said as she looked around while taking off her boots and coat. 

"Thanks," Sonja said. 

"Your son and the other men appear to be quite competent builders," Moe added. 

"They are very good. My husband has been giving them a hand. He's done most of the plumbing in the log homes," Sonja said, obviously quite proud. "And Wade did all of the plumbing at Seacouver's." 

"It is a good thing your group was able to scavenge the needed supplies from the ruins," Flanagan said. "It must have come in handy to be able get your hands on plumbing materials. We're finding that we have to wait weeks for the military to get us items we badly need. It's slowing down a lot of the construction projects." 

"I'm sure my son and the others will be able to help you," Sonja said as they followed her into the kitchen. 

Wade stepped through the root cellar doorway into the kitchen, carrying a basket of fresh mushrooms, eggs, and a bottle of milk. He smiled at them. "I hope your trip out here was pleasant." 

"It was quite refreshing," Flanagan said. 

"You store eggs and milk in your root cellar?" Moe asked. 

"No, I was just coming back from Moonridge Lodge," Wade said. "There's an underground system of caves that connect our two root cellars. It's just a short walk from their cellar to the house, no need even for a coat." 

"Please have a seat," Sonja said as she carried a plate of sandwiches over to the table. "I made tomato, cabbage, bisque soup with grilled cheese sandwiches, and mulled wine. I figured you'd want something hot after the 11 mile snowmobile trip." 

"It smells wonderful," Flanagan said, sitting at the table. "I understand you're originally from Chicago. Living out here must be quite the change from the city life you were accustomed to." 

"It's a welcomed change," Wade said as he helped his wife by filling and placing the bowls of hot soup on the table while she served their guests mulled wine. "Chicago was a fun place to live when we were younger, but I've always dreamed about retiring to a home on a lake out in the country." 

"You're still rather young to retire," Moe said, dunking his sandwich into the soup. 

"I'm 74." Wade sat at the table and picked up the soupspoon. 

"You don't look much older than me." 

"Does your more youthful appearance have anything to do with the Lycan virus?" Flanagan asked. 

"It has everything to do with it," Wade said. "Mayor Flanagan, I hope you will keep our secret." 

"Of course, you have my word on it," she said. "Some of our citizens are having a problem with your son and the other men being married. It wouldn't do our community any good if they learned the rest of it." 

"Like Emma Grump?" Sonja asked. 

"She's stirring up some of the dissent," Moe said. "I fired her for comments she made last week. I just won't tolerate any prejudice inside the Sheriff's office." 

"Good for you," Sonja said. 

"So, has your son decided if he's going to join the church?" Flanagan asked. 

"He's decided against it," Wade said. "Our son-in-law has a problem with organized religion and Walter would never press him; he respects Fox's feelings on the issue." 

"Well, maybe they can become involved in Holton outside of the church," she said. 

"Involved how?" Sonja asked. 

"On the town council," Flanagan said. "Since this area is now a greater part of Holton, it should be represented on the council. If elected by the people in this area, your son could fill that role." 

"You're really worried about my son and the others," Wade said. 

"Yes," Flanagan confessed. "Holton is a fast growing community. While we are keeping the criminal elements out, we're unable to exclude law-abiding citizens who might be opposed to homosexuals and gay marriage. I'm concerned that the town council might some day have several members on it that will vote to outlaw it all together." 

"So you want to stack it in our favor," Sonja said. 

"No." Flanagan shook her head. "Your son's presence on the council would provide a good example to the citizens. Living up here without any contact with Holton as a whole only adds to the misinformation, rumors and stereotyping." She had already decided that Walter Skinner would be the best candidate to serve on the town council. He wasn't the type of man most citizens would think of as being gay. 

Sonja took a sip of spiced wine. "Are you going to discuss it with them?" 

"Yes, I am." 

They returned to eating then their conversation turned to Wade's woodworking. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Wednesday, December 29, 2004 

Skinner cleaned the great room, picking up toys and placing them in the toy box. They had taken down the Christmas tree a couple of days ago, and he was still sweeping up pine needles. Kneeling, he reached under the coffee table and grabbed the building blocks scattered beneath. 

"You're wasting your time," Jim said from where he sat nursing his newborn on the recliner by the fireplace. "After the rugrats wake up from their naps, they're just going to take all of the toys out of the box again." 

"We need a play room," Skinner sighed, dumping the armful of blocks into the toy box. 

"We could build a room off the alcove?" Jim said. "That way the person watching the kids would be able to hear the radio in case anyone calls." 

Skinner nodded. "We'd be able to build another bedroom above it. I think I'll revise the blueprints for the new addition. If John has twins, we're going to need the added bedrooms." They were going to start construction after the spring planting was done. Skinner planned to start construction on his and Fox's new bathroom once the permafrost left the ground. He was already working on the stained glass window for the bathroom. Skinner really wanted to have an area where Fox could be comfortable in his final months of pregnancy. 

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Jim asked. 

"You bet," Skinner said. "Three days alone with Fox at Seacouver's ... what's not to look forward to?" He felt even better about going now that Benton and Jimmy had offered to come over and help with the chores on those days. Skinner's parents were going to take care of their grandchildren over at their place. 

"I envy you," Jim said. "Blair wants to spend a week meditating in the teahouse." 

"Why don't you join him?" Skinner asked. 

"He asked me to." Jim looked down at his daughter. "But I couldn't sit still that long and besides how does one meditate with a newborn?" 

"You don't mind him leaving you for a week?" 

"Of course I mind," Jim said, shifting Sarah to his other nipple. "But sometimes it's healthy for a relationship to give each other space. If Blair wants to spend a week meditating then he'll have no reason to complain this spring when I go with Methos to the old part of the forest while Blair watches Joey and Sarah." 

Skinner smiled. "You'll remind him of your selflessness if he objects." 

"Damn right." 

"Fox still thinks he'll be able to go with you," Skinner said. 

"We're going the first week in May," Jim said disbelievingly, "He'll be almost in his eighth month." 

"He reminded me that he traveled across the country through his last pregnancy with no problem and a four day hike up to the old growth forest shouldn't be too difficult." 

"And you're not objecting?" 

"I've already talked to my folks and they're willing to look after Connor, Chloe, and Aviva so I can accompany you. I just haven't told Fox yet." Skinner wasn't about to allow Fox go without him, even if he wasn't pregnant. With the smoking bastard, looking to abduct Fox, Skinner wasn't about to take any chances with his safety. 

Fox walked out of the bathroom. "I thought I was done with morning sickness," he sighed. 

"You barely had morning sickness," Skinner said. "Besides it's after noon." 

"Maybe I haven't been as sick as you and the others were during your first three months," Fox said, walking into the great room and wrapping his arms around Skinner's waist and resting his head on the man's broad shoulder. "But I've still have been sick and it sucks." 

"I'm sorry, babe," Skinner said, kissing the side of his lover head. "Your health is very important to me." 

Alex and Blair walked in through the back door carrying three freshly cleaned chickens. 

"Here you go, Fox," Alex said, placing the chickens in the sink. 

"I better go start dinner," Fox said. 

"Do you need any help?" Skinner asked, tightening his hold on him. 

"No. Just watch the kids." Fox gave him a peck on the lips then headed into the kitchen. 

"It sounds like the sheriff and mayor are here," Jim said, shortly before the sound of snowmobiles reached the others' ears. He had Sarah on her belly and was rubbing her back until she burped up a little milk. 

"I'll get the door," Skinner said. He was looking forward to talking to the mayor about the scavenging project she wanted to hire them to do. The mayor and sheriff walked up the steps to door. Skinner opened it, letting them inside. "Come in. I'll take your coats." 

"Good afternoon, Walter," Mayor Flanagan said. "Your parents have a lovely home. You and the others did an impressive job on its construction." 

"Thanks, with so many log home projects, we've become experts at log home construction," Skinner said. He took hers and Sheriff Fife's coats over to the hall closet. 

"I can see that," Meg said as she glanced into the dining room and great room. "It's amazing what you've done with old man Peterson's place." 

"Did you know Mr. Peterson?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes. He was quite the character," she said. "My father used to buy moonshine from him." 

Skinner led them into the great room. "We found Peterson's still in the woods a few years ago. Alex uses it to make vodka. If you and the Sheriff would like a bottle, I'm sure he wouldn't mind running out to the root cellar to retrieve one for you." 

"I don't know about Meg, but I'd love one," Moe said. 

"Yes, please," Meg said. "That's very generous of you." 

Alex was adding more logs to the fire; he stood and brushed his hands on his jeans. "I'll be right back with them." 

Skinner noticed that the Mayor Flanagan had her attention focused on Sarah. 

"You must be Jim Ellison, I'm Meg Flanagan," she said. "Detective Bayliss mentioned that you had your baby. May I hold her?" 

Skinner noticed uncertainty in Jim's eyes. 

"Have you ever held an infant?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Of course," she said. "But if you rather I not, it's perfectly understandable. New mothers are usually very protective of their babies." 

Blair giggled. He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa writing in his journal. 

"Something funny, Chief?" Jim asked. 

Blair smiled sweetly. "Motherhood suits you, big guy." 

Fox called from the kitchen, "Walter, you better wake the kids from their nap. Otherwise we're never going to get them to bed on time tonight." 

"If you'll excuse me," Skinner said. "Blair, can you take care of our guests while I get the kids up?" 

"Why don't I take care of the kids," Blair said, "I'm sure Mayor Flanagan and Sheriff Fife would like to get down to business." 

"Thanks," Skinner said. "If you'd like to have a seat, I'll get us something to drink." 

They took a seat on the sofa in front of the coffee table. Skinner felt relief when he noticed Fox had set a tray on the counter with teacups, a sugar bowl, creamer, napkins, a plate of cookies, and he was placing a teapot on the tray. 

"Thanks, sweetheart," Skinner said, picking up the full tray. 

"No problem," Fox said as he went back to fixing dinner. 

The kids were up and Blair was hustling them upstairs to play in the bedroom. Skinner set the tray on the coffee table and poured hot tea into the teacups. 

"Thanks," Moe said, accepting the teacup from Skinner. 

"What a lovely tea set," Meg said. 

"Blair found it at a china shop in the ruins," Skinner said. The set had been made in Russia; it was bone china with a cobalt blue pattern with 22-karat gold trim. They had a couple of Japanese tea sets in the teahouse. In the past, Skinner was never much of a tea drinker, but since Blair and Jim had moved in with them having afternoon tea together was becoming a pleasant interlude. It was like a pressure release valve in the middle of the day. 

"Is it only stores in the ruins that you scavenge from?" Moe asked. 

"Mostly, we'll never take items from private homes. We have found items that we needed at government facilities and hotels," Skinner said. "Next week, I'm going to be heading into the ruins with Alex to look for an ultrasound machine." 

"We could use some medical equipment for the new hospital," Meg said. "Do you think you'd be able to find some functioning hospital beds and other items for a hundred room hospital?" 

"I thought Holton was only building a fifty room hospital," Jim said, cradling his sleeping daughter in the crook of his arm while sipping his tea. 

"That plan was changed when we discovered that our population might increase more than tenfold over the summer," she said. 

Holton had been expecting to double or triple their population over the summer, but to suddenly increase that estimate by ten times could cause a lot of problems. They'd be going from a population under ten thousand to over one hundred thousand. 

"How are you going to cope with so many people?" Skinner asked. 

"It isn't going to be easy," Moe said. 

Meg nodded. "It's why we could use your help getting us items from the ruins." 

"Sure, anything we can do to assist," Skinner said. "With Big Bertha we can easily get into the ruins in the winter and haul out quite a bit of supplies." In the winter there was less of a chance of running into roving bands of outlaws. 

"I knew there had to be some practical use for Paul Doggett's monster truck," Moe said with a smile. 

"I'll make a list of priority items we need," Meg said. "There is something else I'd like you to consider." 

"What's that?" Skinner asked. 

At that moment, Alex walked into the house through the kitchen door. He was carrying two bottles of homemade vodka wrapped in a canvas gunnysack. They glanced over at him before Meg turned her attention back to Skinner. 

"I'd like you to run for the town council," she said. "I think it's important for you and the others on this section of mountain to have a voice in Holton." 

Skinner glanced over at Fox who had stopped chopping and was listening to them. 

"Go for it, Walter," Fox said. "At least this is better than us joining the church." 

Alex handed Sheriff Fife the sack. "I agree with Fox, you should run," he said. "I'd even vote for you." 

Jim nodded. "With so many people moving to the valley we're going to need to protect our interests." 

"What does a job on the town council involve?" Skinner asked, warming to the idea. 

"Attending meetings to discuss city projects and zoning issues, budget planning, tax collecting, managing the city workers and such," Meg said. "Most of the major administration responsibilities fall under my office. The council meets twice a week on Tuesday and Thursday evenings." 

"I'd like to discuss it with some of the other people living on the mountain," Skinner said. "Then I'll let you know my decision." 

"Good." Meg stood. "Mind if I look around?" 

"Go ahead," Skinner said. "Just avoid the upstairs bedroom, John is taking a nap." 

"I mainly want to look around down here," Meg said, as she walked over to the kitchen. "I have childhood memories of the old part of this log home. Mr. Peterson would always have apple cider and maple candy in the fall when my dad and I visited. It's nice seeing the old wood stove again." 

Skinner followed her into the kitchen. Fox was stuffing three plump chickens with three different types of stuffing and leaving the unused portions in casserole bowls. 

"May I inquire what types of stuffing you've made and why three different types?" Meg asked. 

"The kids like the sweet cornbread and apple stuffing, while Blair, Alex, and Walter prefer the wild rice, mushroom, and chestnut stuffing, and Jim, John, and I like the sausage and cashew stuffing," Fox said. "Everyone is happy, and there're plenty of leftovers for a late night snacks and lunch tomorrow." 

"You and the Sheriff are welcome to stay for dinner," Skinner offered. 

"Thanks, but Moe and I need to head back to town." Meg smiled. 

"Are you ready, Meg?" Moe asked, walking over carrying the gunnysack. 

"Yes." She turned to Alex. "Thanks for the vodka. Have you ever tried your hand at Irish whiskey?" 

Alex smiled. "No, do you have a recipe?" 

"I might be able to dig one up an old one of the family." 

"If you do, I'll give it a try," Alex said, walking them to the foyer. 

"That's the spirit," she said. 

Skinner retrieved their coats while they pulled on their boots. 

"I'll be in touch," Meg said. "Whenever you're in Holton, stop by my office." 

Skinner shook her hand then held open the front door. 

Sheriff Fife shook his hand. "It was nice seeing you again." 

"Drive safely," Skinner said, closing the door after they left. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther 

Thursday, December 30, 2004 

Hours away from sunrise, Ellison walked into the kitchen tenderly carrying his baby as she suckled at his breast. He was hungry and planned to make himself a plate of chicken and stuffing. 

John was sitting at the counter, snacking on a drumstick with a large glass of milk in front of him. Lacy was sitting next to the stool looking up at him, waiting for table scraps. Her master tossed her the skin from the chicken. 

"Hey, Jim." 

"John, have you been up long?" 

"Yeah." He picked up the glass of milk. "I spent an hour tossing and turning before I decided to come downstairs. It's just so hard to find a comfortable sleeping position." 

Ellison smiled. "It feels great being able to sleep on my stomach again, and not having six pounds sitting on my bladder." 

Sighing, John looked down at his belly. "Two months to go before I can even dream of getting a good night's sleep." 

"Don't count on getting any for at least six months," Ellison said, "Unless you can talk Alex into bottle feeding the baby while you sleep." 

"Alex has already offered," John said. "He wants an equal role in caring for the baby." He looked at the infant in Ellison's arms. "She was worth the pain wasn't she?" 

Ellison glanced down at Sarah. "Yeah, very much so." His daughter was sound asleep and still suckling. He placed a finger by his nipple and pressed. It popped free from her little pink lips. 

"Do you want me to hold her while you grab something to eat?" John offered. 

"That's all right, I'll just place her in the bassinet," Ellison said. He still wasn't ready to allow anyone other than Blair to hold her. The bassinet was set up a few feet away in the dining room. He carried her over to it and gently placed her inside. 

Walking over to the refrigerator, Ellison opened it and pulled out the casserole containing sausage stuffing and the platter of leftover chicken. "Do you think we can finagle it so Fox is stuck with cooking duty throughout his pregnancy?" he asked. 

"No," Fox said as he stepped out of his and Walter's bedroom. 

Ellison grinned at him. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" 

"I couldn't sleep..." Fox looked at them sort of sheepishly then confessed, "I was craving a pickle and ice cream." 

"Jeez, Fox, that's so stereotypical," John said. "At least my cravings have been more exotic." 

"John, I'll stick with pickles and ice cream over your cravings for dirt, fried pig's skin, and crawdads." Fox pulled a jar of homemade pickles out of the refrigerator. 

"I don't know," Ellison said as he placed the plate in the microwave. "I could go for a piping hot bowl of crawdads." 

John grinned. "Monica got me hooked on them when I vacationed down in New Orleans." 

Fox carried the jar of pickles, ice cream container and a spoon over to the counter and sat next to John. "Crawdads look like bugs. I hate bugs." 

"They look like mini lobsters," John said. 

"I grew up in New England eating lobsters. Crawdads are bugs." Fox alternated between a bite of pickle and a spoonful of ice cream. 

Ellison carried his plate over to the counter. "It's going to be quiet around here tonight with you, Walter, and your kids gone." 

"It's only for three days, so enjoy it while it lasts," Fox said with a smile. "I've wanted to spend some time alone with Walter. I came too close to losing him." 

They fell silent and continued to eat. Until, Ellison wrinkled his nose and announced, "Sarah needs her diaper changed." He'd gotten over his overly sensitive sense of smell, much to Blair's relief. Getting up, he carried his plate to the sink and set it inside. He had cooking duty so he'd wash it later. His daughter needed immediate tending. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Raven 

Thursday, December 30, 2004 

The front of Methos' shirt was soaked as he bathed his two-month-old daughter, washing her dark brown hair with baby shampoo. Skye was all smiles as her arms flailed and she kicked her legs, making it hard for her dad to wash her. 

"You're daddy's wiggling little worm, aren't you?" he cooed, carefully rinsing the shampoo from her hair. 

Duncan stepped into the bathroom with Ewan dressed in a soft one-piece sleeper. "Fed, changed, and bathed. He's ready for a night on the town." 

Naomi was going to watch the twins while Methos and Duncan went downstairs to help in the restaurant and bar. She was close to her due date, so they wanted the twins to be as little work as possible for her. 

Methos lifted Skye out of the baby bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. At this age, all they did was sleep, eat, and poop. The ancient immortal was enjoying every minute of it from diaper changing, to late night feedings, even the baby vomit on his shirts he didn't mind or distressed crying in the middle of the night. Then the long strolls around the loft until the baby quieted. 

"We can alternate our breaks to come up here and give Naomi a hand with them," Methos said, carrying his precious bundle into the bedroom and placing her on the bed. 

"Sounds good," Duncan said while cuddling his son against his chest. 

A knock on the bedroom door turned their attention in that direction as Fox and Walter walked into the room. "Gentlemen," Walter said. "We just checked into our room at the inn and thought we'd stop by and see the babies before heading down to the bar for a drink." 

"We're heading down there ourselves shortly," Methos said. "Fox is in luck; Joe has just produced our first successful batch of alcohol free beer." 

"Cool," Fox said then held out his hands for Ewan. "Can I hold him?" 

"You sure can." Duncan deposited the baby in his arms. 

"Babies always smell so good." Fox smiled. 

Methos noted the tender look on Walter's face as he watched Fox with the baby. 

Walter wrapped his arms around Fox's body from behind and placed a hand over his belly. "We'll have another of our own soon." 

"I'm looking forward to having our baby with the exception of growing boobs again," Fox said, handing the baby back to Duncan. 

"So how have things been going at your place?" Duncan asked. 

"Mayor Flanagan and Sheriff Fife stopped out yesterday," Fox said. "The Mayor wants Walter to run for the town council to represent this area." 

"Walter, you have our votes," Methos said, picking up Skye. "We better head downstairs before the main rush starts." 

They walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area of the open loft. Three bassinets were set up against the wall across from Naomi's large loom in the living room. Near the bassinets, a fire was burning in the corner fireplace and Naomi was standing by the French doors looking out on the covered veranda and the waterfalls below. Her hand was resting on her large pregnant belly. 

"I love living here," she said. "The sounds of the waterfall and fire crackling in the hearth are so soothing." 

"Doesn't the noise from the bar downstairs disturb your tranquility?" Fox asked. 

"It enhances it." She smiled. "The sounds of humanity co-mingling with the sounds of nature, I couldn't ask for more. How are my granddaughter and son-in-law doing?" 

"Fine," Walter said. "Sarah's a beautiful baby she looks a lot like Blair." 

"I can't wait to see her," Naomi said. "How much trouble would it have been for them to bundle her up and ride over here on the sleigh?" 

"Before we left, they were talking about coming here Monday with her," Fox said. "Jim's still recuperating from her birth and adjusting to the changes in his body." 

"Poor Jim." Naomi shook her head. 

With Duncan's help, Methos settled Skye and Ewan into their bassinets, fussing over them as he turned to Naomi. "If you need help call down to Joe and Duncan or I will be right up." 

"I won't need help, go help Joe," Naomi said. "The babies are fine with me." 

Walter took Fox's hand. "C'mon, let's go have a beer and listen to some blues before dinner. After, we can watch a movie in our room." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

"What is it?" Walter asked, looking across the table at Mulder. 

"What do you mean?" Mulder dipped the crabmeat into the melted butter. He'd been admiring how well his husband filled out the heather-gray sweater -- broad shoulders and muscular arms stretching taut the argyle material. The sheer power of that body made Mulder shiver with desire. While he was in top physical shape, his body was leaner with taut muscles of a runner. Walter's body was more the bruising strength of a boxer. 

"You're staring at me," Walter said. "Do I have food in my beard?" 

"No." Mulder shook his head. "I'm just thinking about how incredibly lucky I am having you in my life. You're one handsome man, Walter Skinner." Mulder grinned. "And you're all mine." 

Walter sat a bit straighter at the compliment. "You're one to talk." 

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Mulder asked. Each room at Seacouver's was equipped with a large flat screen monitor and a DVD player, and the inn had thousands of movies thanks to the guys scavenging trips. It had been years since Mulder had seen a movie. As a group the guys had agreed not to bring a television set into their home, they didn't want it to interfere with raising their children. Walter and Blair were the most insistent on maintaining a simpler life around their small farm. While television was out, they all agreed that CD players and music would be beneficial for the children's development. Not to mention chores went faster with music playing in the background. 

"How about an old classic?" Walter said, reaching for his beer. "Or a comedy?" 

"Anything except war movies and westerns," Mulder said. 

"Okay, but no science fiction or horror movies," Walter said. 

Mulder smiled. "Why don't we look over Seacouver's collection after dinner and find something we'd both enjoy." 

"You're beautiful when you smile," Walter said. "Maybe we should skip the movie." 

A tender expression crossed Mulder's features. "We're going to be here three nights and days, let's each choose a movie to fill the time between when we're not boffing like bunnies." 

Walter chuckled. "No restrictions?" 

"None." Mulder speared a shrimp with his fork. "If you want to choose a western, I'll be fine with it." 

"I was thinking of "The Blues Brothers" movie," Walter said. "It was filmed in Chicago, and I sort of would like to see some of the old sites." 

"I like that movie; it's a classic." 

"Excuse me," a pretty blonde woman said, stopping at their table and staring lustfully at Walter. "I'm Heather, my friend and I are new to these parts and we were wondering if you and your friend would like to join us for drinks after dinner?" 

Mulder glanced over at the table she indicated, where a pretty woman sat sipping a glass of wine. She had dark curly brown hair, long sexy legs clad in shimmering nylons with red pumps with three-inch heels. The brunette smiled and moistened her bright red lips. She was the type of woman that Mulder would have been instantly attracted to in the past, but now he had zero sexual interest in her. Not even the slightest stirrings of arousal. His attention focused back on Walter and the woman who was trying to pick him up. 

"My friend and I are married," Walter said. 

"It's only drinks and conversation," Heather said. "Your wives don't have to know." 

Walter looked amused. "You don't understand; we're married to each other." 

Her face dropped. "Oh, I never would have guessed you were gay." She glanced at Mulder then back at Walter. "Well, him... I should have known." She turned and sauntered back to her table. 

"What did she mean by that?" Mulder said, glaring at her back. 

"Maybe because you're extremely good looking and obviously take care of your appearance." 

"So not being a slob equates to being gay?" 

Walter shrugged his shoulders and stood. "Let's go select the DVDs and head back to our room." 

Mulder sighed; he knew there was more that Walter wasn't saying. When Scully visited them this summer, would she recognize her former partner or see a stranger? Mulder followed Walter out of the dining room and over to the bar. 

"Joe, we'd like to get a couple of DVDs to take back to our room," Walter said. 

"Go ahead, you know where they are," Joe said from behind the busy bar. 

"Thanks, Joe." They headed into Joe's office behind the bar where the door leading to the DVD archive was located. 

Mulder knew Joe wouldn't allow just anyone into the archive; in recent weeks too many strangers had been staying at the inn. It was hard to tell the honest men and women from the thieves. He had even caught one couple trying to sneak the flat screen monitor and DVD player out of their room. That couple, recent settlers to Holton, had been banned from Seacouver's and were put on probation by Sheriff Fife. One more infraction of the law and they would be exiled from Holton -- that harsh penalty seemed to scare them straight. 

Walter walked over to the section labeled comedy. 

As he reached for the DVD, Mulder trapped him from behind. Circling arms his around his husband's broad chest. "I'm topping you tonight," he whispered huskily into Walter's ear. 

"You're giving me goosebumps in anticipation," Walter said. "You usually prefer being the bottom why the sudden change?" 

It's not that Mulder didn't enjoy fucking his lover; he just enjoyed the way it felt to be made love to by Walter better. Ever since aliens had abducted Mulder, the need for something to anchor him to sanity and to give him a sense of belonging had been incredible. He found all that he needed in Walter's loving strength. 

Mulder chuckled. "I figure I should get in as much fucking now before my belly makes that act impossible. Besides it's been a few months since I topped you, it's long over due." 

Walter turned around in the tight confines of his lover's arms. "Do you want to skip the movie tonight?" 

"Nope, I plan on fucking you during the Rawhide scene," Mulder quipped. 

"You're too much." Walter gave him a quick peck on the lips. "C'mon, Elwood." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Snake 

Friday, December 31, 2004 

A blizzard whipped through the deep canyons created by the tall skyscrapers, freezing everything in its path. Humans and animals took shelter inside, hunkering down and waiting for the storm to end. 

In the penthouse suite on the top floor of the dark tower, Spender stood looking out over the frozen city below. It was minutes before the New Year and he was celebrating alone. 2005 would be his year to prosper and expand his organization, to build his army amongst the chaos claiming the land. Nothing would stand in his way to power or stop him from reclaiming his sons. 

General Thomas Vaughn walked into the penthouse. His failure to guard Fox Mulder had earned the General a dishonorable discharge. The military had conducted a thorough investigation into the incident, and put the entire blame for the debacle on Vaughn's head. Afterward, Spender had secured the General's loyalty through a promise of power. Unlike his twin brother, Mr. X, Vaughn was no ideologue. He would remain loyal for wealth and prestige. 

"Mr. Spender, it wants to deal for its freedom." 

"Come in, General, have a flute of Champaign," Spender said, nodding to the open bottle. "The creature can wait for the new year to ring in." 

"Thank you, sir," Vaughn said, walking over to the mahogany bar. "It has learned English quite quickly. I'm surprised by its intelligence." 

"It's not much of a surprise," Spender said. "My scientists believe it is ancient, possibly six thousand years old." 

"How could it have lived so long?" Vaughn asked, "Or avoided detection by man?" 

"It didn't avoid man's notice." Spender refilled his own flute. "What do you think was the inspiration for the gargoyle figures that adorn many buildings throughout the world?" He walked back to the window and look out. "Earth still maintains many of her secrets... only now are some coming to light." 

"Why now?" the General asked. 

"Man has been driven back from most corners of the planet," Spender said. "We've gone from a population of six billion to barely above 500 million worldwide. All major cities outside of the North American continent have been destroyed. While we still enjoy the splendors of modern society, most of the world has gone back to a medieval existence. Life won't be easy on them as the horrors from the ruins turn humans into the hunted." 

"You make it sound like man is on his way to extinction." 

"It just might be, depending on what other horrors crawl out from the shadows," Spender said. Not that he was going to allow anything to stand in his way to power. He'd put his super soldiers up against an army of gargoyles. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Stork 

Friday, December 31, 2004 

This was the best New Year's Eve Langly could remember. He and Jeffrey had taken the sleigh from Moonridge Lodge out onto the middle of the frozen lake, where the stars above seemed even more brilliant. 

They had brought along a feast. A thermos of hot buttered rum, a variety of cheeses, jams, bread, and fried chicken -- the bones of which they toss out onto the snow. 

"I never would have imagined I'd live to see such a beautiful night," Jeffery said, sipping the butter rum. 

"Where there's life, there's hope," Langly said, leaning against the other man's body. They had their feet propped up on the opposite seat. 

Jeffrey had an arm around the blond gunman's back as they cuddled for warmth. "For once I'm looking forward to what the New Year will bring." 

"Me, too," Langly replied as he reached over and caressed his lover's face. "You're beautiful, both inside and out." 

"It feels so good not to need a mask to conceal my appearance." Jeffrey took Langly hand in his. "I look normal again and I have you to thank." 

"You're also a full hermaphrodite," Langly said tentatively. "How does that make you feel?" 

"Strange." Jeffrey gazed up at the stars. "It doesn't freak me out. Watching my brother and the men at Moonridge Lodge and Wolf's Peak go through pregnancy has taken some of the shock off having female reproductive organs." 

"In a few minutes the New Year will begin," Langly said, filling their mugs with more rum. "I want to toast our future and a peaceful life together." 

"Ringo, we'll never know peace as long as my father is still alive," Jeffrey said. 

"Don't worry," Langly said. "We'll deal with him together after we're both able to control our Lycanthrope powers." He was still worried that Jeffrey might try to take things into his own hands before he was strong enough to deal with his father. 

The sounds of distant cheering drifted through the nighttime air. 

"Happy New Year, Jeff," Langly said, leaning over and kissing him. 

Jeffrey kissed him back and murmured, "To a long future together." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bee 

Saturday, January 1, 2005 

Reyes stole away to her room after wishing everyone a happy New Year. She wanted to reread John's letter that had arrived by post that morning. 

Hey Mon, 

I hope all is well with you. I received your letter from August on November 1st, so much for instant communication. You were smart getting out of New Orleans when you did. The city has fallen into total anarchy. From what I've heard, the military doesn't have the will or the troops to spare to restore order to the city. A lot of small cities and towns are experiencing similar problems. We've lucked out, the sheriff and mayor of the town near where we live are providing excellent leadership and security. 

I'm enclosing a photo of my daughter, Gwendolyn. Isn't she a beauty? And smart as a whip, too. By March, she'll have a new baby brother or sister. I never thought I'd enjoy being back on a farm, but this place is so different than the old Doggett farm in North Carolina. Speaking of which, my father and brother sold that place and have purchased a new farm down in the valley, nineteen miles as the crow flies from our place in the mountains. It's nice having him and my brother so near. Daddy is great with his granddaughter and the other children living here. 

What has been surprising is that I don't even miss being an FBI agent or city life. I love my family, friends, and the new life we've made together. You should see this place. The streams and lakes are crystal clear, majestic mountains, and trees as far as the eyes could see. There are even parts of the forest and mountains that have never been explored by man. Fox had purchased thousands of acres of land from the previous owner's estate. He's since had the title rewritten giving each of us an equal share of the property. 

Fox mailed Scully our location. I hope you're able to come with her and her mom for a visit this summer. 

Love,   
John 

Reyes was looking forward to visiting John and his family. She was happy for him and a little envious. While she and Dana have been working on a relationship together, both Bill and Maggie disapproved; only Tara showed them any support. 

Maybe a trip to visit John and Mulder would give her and Dana some time to be alone together and decide whether they had a future together. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Sunday, January 2, 2005 

Pulling on his briefs, Skinner felt the slow burn of being fucked for three days straight. When Fox put his mind to something, he could become quite the expert. While Skinner didn't mind being the occasional bottom in their marriage, he much preferred topping his lover. Skinner hoped Fox had gotten it out of his system. It was as if he was trying to prove his manhood. 

They were both excited to get back home to their children. While getting away had been a much needed break, they'd missed their home and family. 

"Before we leave, let's stop at Seacouver's village craft store to pick up some homemade saltwater taffy for the children," Fox said as he pulled on a pair of boxer shorts. 

"Good idea, I wouldn't mind picking up some of Mrs. Coulver's homemade baklava," Skinner said. 

"You know, John will kill you if Alex gets fat," Fox quipped. 

"Alex can work off the added calories by helping me chop firewood," Walter said. 

Alex's sweet tooth had become a source of amusement around Moonridge Lodge. He used honey in his tea and spread it liberally over freshly baked bread. On late night food scavenges, Alex would always go for the leftover dessert. His favorite dessert was the sticky, honey-soaked baklava that Mrs. Coulver's made, second was anything chocolate. 

Skinner noticed that his lover had gone quiet. "What's wrong?" 

Fox looked at him. "A dark storm is building in the west; I'm worried we might get caught up in it." 

"What do you see, Fox?" Skinner knew his lover had developed a special insight since he was exposed to the alien artifact then abducted. 

"The smoker is gathering allies and getting stronger." Fox walked over to the window. "There are other forces awakening in the world. Some good, some evil. We'll need to be on our guard." 

Skinner swallowed. While he could deal with the smoker, he had no idea what other forces Fox was talking about. "You need to be more clear... what forces?" 

"Sorry, Walter, it's outside of my sight... I can't bring it into a clearer focus." 

"Let's stop at the store and then get home to our family." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolverine 

Sunday, January 2, 2005 

At the ranger station, Jack paced back and forth like a caged animal. Sean was visiting his fiancee at Wolf's Peak, leaving Jack alone at the station. The mercenary had received word from CGB Spender that Sean would be assassinated if Fox Mulder wasn't brought to him by the end of the week. 

So Jack had no choice, he loved his older brother too much to see him murdered. So he was waiting for Skinner and Mulder to return to the ranger station to retrieve their snowmobile. 

The helicopter had a full tank of gas, enough to get Jack and Mulder to Minneapolis. 

It was noon when the two men finally strolled up the road from Seacouver's with Skinner carrying a duffle bag and Mulder wearing a backpack. 

Jack aimed an assault rifle at them. "Take it very slowly." 

"What do you want?" Mulder stepped protectively in front of Skinner. 

"I want you to bind your partner's wrists and ankles." Jack tossed a roll of duct tape at Mulder. "Then you and I are going for a helicopter ride to Minneapolis." 

Skinner shoved Mulder behind him and growled, "I warned you, boy, about threatening him!" 

Before Jack could respond, Skinner had shape-shifted into a large gray wolf and lunged at him. 

The impact caused the rifle to fly from Jack's fingers as the wolf's weight slammed him to the ground. Fangs tore into Jack's forearm as he raised it to protect his throat from the enraged beast. There were no such things as werewolves. What the hell had he gotten himself into? 

"Stop!" Mulder cried, shifting into wolf form. 'Don't kill him!' 

'Why?' Blood dripped from Skinner's snoot as he glared at his mate. 

'He's Sean's brother.' 

'He was going to hand you over to Spender!' 

'He would never have succeeded.' Mulder moved closer. 'Walter, let him go... for me.' 

Fuck what was happening? Jack looked between the two large wolves communicating telepathically and to his surprise he was able to hear their conversation inside his head. 

'He's infected,' Skinner said. 'If I allow him to live he'll be even more dangerous.' 

'Killing him now would be murder,' Mulder said. 

"Please, don't kill me," Jack begged. "Spender was going to kill Sean if I didn't deliver Mulder to him by the end of the week. What was I suppose to do?" 

Walter shape-shifted back to human form, straddling Jack's chest he grabbed a fistful of shirt. "You've been in communication with the smoking bastard? How did he contact you? Start talking!" 

"A hundred vehicle convoy of semi-trucks, carrying building supplies just arrived in Holton. Spender's operatives work as armed security guards; they provide protection to convoys that travel between towns from Midwest to the East Coast." 

"Why hasn't Spender sent these men to abduct me?" Mulder asked, kneeling next to Jack to check his injury. "Wouldn't that make more sense than relying on only one man?" 

"I've given that a lot of thought," Jack said, cringing as Mulder tore the material away from the wound. "I think he doesn't want to chance his grandchildren being killed in a firefight." 

"It makes sense." Skinner frowned. "Although I hate the thought of him being our children's other grandfather." 

"Let's get you inside so I can patch up your arm," Mulder said. 

"Where's Sean?" Skinner asked as they stepped inside the ranger station. 

"Up at Wolf's Peak visiting Francesca," Jack said. "When he finds out, he's going to throw me out." 

"You can't leave this area," Mulder said. "You're infected with the Lycan virus and we can't allow it to spread into the general population off the mountain." 

"So what are you saying?" Jack asked, flinching while Mulder held his arm under the faucet, cleaning the wound. As the shock wore off, the pain in his arm became nearly unbearable. 

"You're going to change into a hermaphroditic werewolf," Mulder said. 

"What?" Jack gave him a stunned look. "Isn't there a way to prevent it?" 

"Yeah, but Fox wouldn't allow me to kill you," Walter growled, sitting at the radio. He radioed Sean at Wolf's Peak and explained the situation to him. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat 

Sunday, January 2, 2005 

Pulling the cookie sheets out of the oven, Krycek set them on the counter to cool. It was a quiet day with his daughter and the other children spending the night over at the elder Skinners' home. He got out of making breakfast and lunch. Of course, with Fox and Walter coming back from their long weekend at Seacouver's, dinner would be a family affair tonight. 

Benton walked in through the back door carrying a large stainless steel container of milk. "The chores are all done; this is the last of the milk." 

"Thanks, Ben," Krycek said, taking the container of milk from him. "I've made chocolate chip cookies if you want to take some home with you." 

"Thank you kindly, Alex," Benton said, looking at the cookies. "Ray and Stan will be very appreciative." 

"It's no big deal," Krycek said. "With the kids away it's given me plenty of time to catch up on the baking." 

Jack walked in through the back door followed by Walter and Fox. 

"What happened?" Krycek asked, noticing Jack's arm was in a sling. 

"Jack's going to be staying with us for a while," Fox said. "He's been exposed to the Lycan virus." 

"Oh dear," Benton said. 

"How did it happen?" Krycek asked, helping Fox off with the backpack. 

Glaring at Jack, Walter growled, "I attacked him after he tried to kidnap Fox, but then Fox prevented me from killing the little prick!" Walter angrily set the duffle bag on counter and pulled out a box of baklava and a bag of salt-water taffy. 

"It's probably a good thing," Krycek said, lifting the cardboard lid off the box of baklava and taking a piece. "We might be able to use Jack against Spender." 

"Sean is going to meet us here," Fox said. "We want to discuss this incident as a group. Is Jeff around?" 

"No. He's with Langly over at the Gunmen's place," Krycek said. Since Jeffrey's recovery, he had started sleeping over there. "You can put Jack up in the loft; Jeff hasn't been using it lately." 

"I'm going to radio them," Fox said, heading across the room to the radio alcove. 

Jack removed his coat and wandered into the great room; his injured arm was held in a sling against his chest. 

The back door flew open and Sean stormed inside followed by Francesca and Marita. 

"Dammit, Jack!" Sean swore. "You had to go do something totally despicable!" 

"I'm sorry, Sean," Jack said warily as he sat tiredly on a recliner. "It was bone-headed, but I did it to protect your life." 

"God, Jack, you just don't get it!" The Ranger walked into the great room and stood towering over his brother. "I'd willingly give my life to protect Mulder and the other men, women, and children living on this mountain. To have my own brother trying to kidnap my friend dishonors me! What is life without honor?" 

"What was I suppose to do?" 

"You could have come to me about this threat to my life." Sean kneeled next to the recliner. "We could have dealt with it together." 

"I'm not used to depending on anyone other than myself," Jack said. 

"You better learn!" Walter said, walking into the great room. "You're part of our pack now. Whether you like it or not, you're no longer a lone wolf." 

"What does that mean?" Jack asked. 

Krycek leaned against the counter. For some reason he found Jack's predicament amusing. "It means when you were infected with the virus, it bound you to us. You're going to be a level three werewolf and that means you'll be more powerful than the levels beneath you. But being closer in linage to the pack leader you'll have a stronger sense of loyalty to him." Until now, Krycek and Fox hadn't had any desire to use their powers to control the members of their packs, but with Jack that may change. 

"And who is my pack leader?" Jack stood. 

"Fox," Krycek said. "Only he and I are level one werewolves. All werewolves on this mountain attribute their linage to either him or me." 

Fox snorted. "Most are part of Alex's linage. I only have Walter and John, and now you." 

Jack appeared intrigued. "So they are level two werewolves?" 

"Yes." 

"Who else are level two and three werewolves?" Jack asked. 

Krycek realized that Jack was already weighing his standing in the pack. "Jim Ellison is a level two. Blair Sandburg is a three; and like you, Tim Bayliss and Simon Banks are currently going through the change and will be level three werewolves." 

"Jack, stop plotting," Sean said. "You're going to toe the line for Fox or I'm going to load your sorry ass onboard the helicopter and drop you off in the middle of the frozen Canadian tundra." 

"Chill, Sean," Jack said, closing his eyes and showing the first signs of pain brought on by the virus. 

"So you're all werewolves?" Marita asked. "Like Ray, Stan, and Ben..." 

Everyone looked at her but didn't speak; this was something they'd been trying to keep from Marita. 

Marita shook her head. "I figured it out over a month ago, so you might as well tell me the truth." 

"Oh my, Ray's a werewolf?" Francesca said. "So what level is he?" 

"Five," Krycek said. 

"Marita, almost everyone on this mountain is a werewolf," Fox said. "We never meant for it to spread outside of Moonridge Lodge, but now that it has it's vital that we contain the virus and prevent it from spreading into the general population." 

"Maybe you should work on a vaccine to stop people infected by the virus from becoming werewolves," Marita suggested. 

"We'd need someone with Scully's scientific background for that," Fox said. 

Walter placed his hand on Fox's shoulder. "She'll be here this summer. Maybe we can get her to work on one with Laura and Liz." 

"You want to tell Scully that we're werewolves?" Krycek asked indignantly. He wasn't enthusiastic about Scully's visit, and the last thing he wanted was her finding out their secret. 

"If we want to stop the virus from spreading, we might not have any other choice," Walter said. 

"Sure, fine, whatever." Krycek headed back into the kitchen to start dinner. The last thing he needed was that little red head interfering in their lives. John and Walter respected her, and Fox loved her like a sister, only Krycek didn't like her. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear 

Tuesday, January 4, 2005 

The sweetness of release flowed out of Skinner as he came into Fox's hand as his lover jerked him off while slowly thrusting into him. Skinner had been awoken by his lover's skillful mouth peppering kisses over head and neck, while being stroked to arousal by him. Their early morning lovemaking was always gentle and sweet, the perfect way to start the day. 

While Fox was still insisting on being the top in their relationship, at the moment, Skinner wasn't having any problem with it. It was a pleasant feeling to have Fox's chest pressed against his back as they lay on their sides. Skinner had one leg bent to give his lover access. 

Fox's body stiffened as he came, his arms tightening around Skinner. After several minutes Fox pulled out and collapsed in sated bliss on the mattress. 

Turning, Skinner pulled his lover into his arms. "Maybe we could spend the rest of the day in bed." 

"I wish," Fox murmured, cuddling closer. "Paul is coming over early to help watch the kids so you and Alex can get an early start for the ruins, and I have cooking duty. Speaking of which, the rugrats will be up any second now demanding oatmeal made their way." 

"You spoil them." Walter kissed him. "If we're fast we might have time to share a shower." 

They climbed out of bed and pulled on their robes. Opening the bedroom door they found the twins on their doorstep, sitting on the floor in the dark hugging their stuffed animals. 

"Mommy, we need to pee pee," Aviva said. 

"Oh, babies, I'll take you," Fox said then turned to Skinner. "So much for sharing a shower, do you want to make a pot of coffee while I attend to our royal princesses? Then you can take a shower and when you're done, it's my turn while you watch them." 

"All right." Skinner kneeled and hugged each of his girls. "You should have knocked, so we would have known you were up." 

"Okay, Daddy," Chloe said. 

"C'mon, girls," Fox said, taking them by their hands. 

Turning on the lights in the kitchen, Skinner washed his hands at the deep country sink before kindling the fire in the woodstove. Afterward he filled the percolator with water and scoop ground coffee into the metal basket. By the time he placed the percolator on the stove Fox was coming out of the bathroom with the girls, leading them to their bedroom to dress them for the day. 

Skinner headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The last couple of days had been eventful. Jeffrey had moved in with Langly, freeing up the loft for Jack Smith. Because of Tim Bayliss' unexpected exposure to the Lycan virus, Blair had supplied him with enough feverfew to make it through the change, which left not enough for Jack. John Byers and Simon Banks were currently going through the change and they had taken enough feverfew for themselves. 

So Jack had spent most of the last two days severely ill in bed, which was fine with Skinner. Sean had gone to Sheriff Fife with the information his brother had provided them about the convoy guards working for CGB Spender. This evening, when they stopped off in Holton, they'd find out how Fife had dealt with the convoy guards. 

The hot water felt great as Skinner lathered up his body with the spicy fragrant soap that Laura made for them. He wished Fox was available to wash his back, but this was the trade-off for being parents. Their children would always come first in their lives. 

After showering, Skinner headed into the bedroom to dress, pulling on jeans, a warm sweater, and insulated boots. He and Alex were going into the ruins to look for medical equipment for Holton and their own needs on the mountain. 

Liz and Laura had been talking about building a full service clinic near the ranger station. Of course that would mean adding a clinic to the Moonridge Lodge list of projects for the summer and fall. They already had too much work, but Skinner felt they should be able to get the residents of the Timberlake homes to help on the clinic's construction, since it would be for their use as well. Joe and Naomi wanted to build Chef Anton and a few others of the staff a home near Seacouver's. 

Anton was currently staying with Joe and Naomi in their spare bedroom. 

Skinner walked out of the bedroom to find Paul Doggett watching the twins while Fox showered. 

"Heh, Paul, you're here early," Skinner said. 

"I thought I'd come early to watch the kids so you and Alex could get an early start for the ruins." 

Skinner smiled. "That depends on whether Alex can drag himself out of bed before sunrise in a few hours." 

"Watch the girls, I'll go give him a nudge," Paul said, standing he headed upstairs. 

"Daddy, I wanna go with you," Aviva said, clinging to his leg. 

"I, too," Chloe said wrapping her arms around his other leg. 

"Not this time," Skinner said, scooping them up in his arms. "I'll take you with me the next time I go to Holton. We can get milkshakes at the diner." 

Fox stepped out of the bathroom and headed into the bedroom to dress. The terrycloth robe clung seductively to the curves of his body. Skinner looked hungrily at his butt. When he got home this evening Fox was going to be the one on his back with his legs spread. Sensing Skinner's eyes on him, Fox turned in the doorway and threw him a mischievous look, moistening his lips in a sexy, sultry manner before closing the bedroom door. 

At that moment, Skinner realized that Fox had been intentionally stoking his ardor by topping him the past six days. Skinner looked at his daughters, smiling he set them back on the floor. "Help mommy today by putting away your toys, so he isn't too tired to play with daddy tonight." 

Paul came downstairs with Connor, Joey, and Gwen. "Alex will be down shortly," he announced. 

Skinner poured coffee into two mugs and sat at the counter with Paul. "Fox will start fixing breakfast as soon as he's dressed." 

"I want oatmeal with apples," Connor said. 

"I want oatmeal with raisins," Joey said. 

"I want oatmeal with brown sugar," Gwen said. 

The twins weren't going to be left out. "I want cheesy eggs and toast and jam," Chloe said. 

"I too," Aviva said. 

"No, I want cheesy eggs and toast," Connor said, changing his mind. 

"Me too!" Joey said. 

Fox walked out of the bedroom. "So who wants oatmeal?" 

"We want cheesy eggs and toast and jam," Gwen said. 

"Are you kids in total agreement for once?" Fox asked. 

"Yes!" they shouted. 

Paul chuckled as he refilled his coffee mug. "I'll have some cheesy eggs and toast as well, Fox." 

Alex came downstairs. "I'm ready, Walter, whenever you want to leave." 

"Let's have breakfast first." Skinner watched as his husband broke a dozen eggs into a bowl then added cream. 

"Do you want me to make you both some ham sandwiches to take with you?" Fox asked. 

"I'll make them while you cook breakfast," Skinner said, standing he carried the empty coffee mug to the sink and placed it inside. 

Next he went about making a couple of ham and swiss cheese sandwiches. When he finished, breakfast was on the table. Paul and Alex were helping feed the twins. The girls were getting better at eating on their own, but still food would end up on the floor, which their dog, Lacy, would gobble up. She was sitting next to the table looking up at the twins in anticipation. 

John waddled down the spiral staircase. He was wearing a robe, socks and slippers. 

"I knew I smelled eggs," he said. 

"Sit down, John," Fox said. "I'll have your plate ready in a moment." 

Skinner glanced over at John, the man was huge and he still had two months to go. The main reason Skinner and Alex were going to the ruins was to find an ultrasound machine, so they could find out if John was carrying twins. Another reason was that Skinner wanted to monitor Fox's pregnancy. 

When Fox had been pregnant with Aviva and Chloe, Skinner had missed it entirely and now he wanted to have a significant role in this one. 

He sat at the table next to Connor as Fox set his breakfast in front of him. "Thanks," Skinner said. 

"Papa, Joey and I are going sledding," Connor said. 

"Who is taking you sledding?" Skinner asked. 

"Grandpa Wade and Grandpa Paul," Connor said. 

Blair walked into the kitchen through the laundry room doorway. "What's everyone doing up so early, it's not even six o'clock." 

"Alex and I are getting an early start to the ruins," Skinner said. 

"Maybe you should put it off until the sheriff has dealt with Spender's men," Blair said. 

"I've already had this argument with Fox," Skinner said. "Alex and I are quite able to defend ourselves. No one will follow us into the ruins... they'd be crazy to try to stop Big Bertha." 

"We agreed to always go in groups of four to the ruins," Blair said. 

The front door opened and Frohike and Langly strolled inside. 

"We're ready to go," Frohike said. 

"What do you mean?" Skinner asked. 

"To the ruins, Dude," Langly said. "Mulder radio last night and told us to be here by six o'clock." 

"Liz made a list of items she wants for the clinic," Frohike said. 

Fox smiled sweetly at Skinner. "The boys will watch your back and help load the trailer." 

"Okay, we could use the help," Skinner said, standing he carried his empty plate to the sink then grabbed Fox by the wrist and pulled him into his arms for a kiss. "Tonight your ass is mine," he whispered. 

~x~X~x~ 

The deserted hospital corridors were littered with bones gnawed clean by the giant rats. Skinner ventured into a hospital room with Frohike on his heels. More bones and a skull were on the floor. The bed sheets were stained heavily with dried excrement. The smell had long since dissipated. 

"See the bedding," Skinner said, his breath coming out in steam clouds as he talked. "This hospital was never evacuated. The patients were left to die or find their own way out." 

"Jeez," Frohike swore. "The horror these people must have gone through." 

Alex stood in the doorway. "Those on life support would have survived until the auxiliary power failed." 

"It feels like a tomb," Langly said visibly shivering. "Maybe we should find another place to get the equipment." 

Skinner nodded. This place was giving him an unsettling feeling of impending doom. "I agree; it doesn't feel right removing anything from here. John Munch said there was a hospital supply warehouse not too far... over on Second Avenue." 

"It could take us hours to go through a warehouse," Alex said. "And there's no guarantee we'd find the items we're looking for." 

An unearthly wail of despair echoed through the corridors and the sound of doors slamming on the floors above them had the men looking around nervously. 

"We're leaving now," Skinner said. They were still on the first floor and not too far from the main entrance. 

"We're lucky Fox wasn't in any condition to come with us," Alex said as they hurried down the corridor toward the exit. "Otherwise he'd be heading up to the other floors to investigate." 

For another reason Skinner was glad Fox wasn't with them. Fox had become too attuned with death; this place might have been dangerous to him. 

They stepped out into the sunshine. A brilliant white snow covered most of the ruins -- unspoiled by pollution. The damage in this section of Baltimore was spotty; while some buildings had been destroyed others remained untouched. The closer they got to the waterfront the worse the damage. They located what was left of the medical warehouse. The right hand side had collapsed. 

Inside they found boxes of operating gowns, latex gloves, masks, shoe covers, disinfectant, surgical tools, sheets, towels, and hospital beds but no medical equipment. Holton had set aside warehouse space for any medical supplies and equipment the guys were able to scavenge from the ruins. There were at least twenty-four truckloads of supplies in what remained of this warehouse. 

"Let's get some of the hospital beds loaded on the truck," Skinner said. "We can leave the rest for later trips." 

"We're not leaving without an ultrasound machine," Alex said. 

"We'll find one," Skinner said. "We still have to check the city's clinics." He had a list of clinics and hospitals that John Munch had compiled. If they didn't find any of them still standing, they'd head to D.C. where Skinner knew the locations of several more medical facilities. One way or another they were taking home an ultrasound machine. 

"I think John's carrying one huge quarter pounder," Langly said. 

"He's definitely pregnant with twins," Frohike said. "I bet twin boys." 

"I'll take that bet," Skinner said. "I'm betting he's carrying a boy and a girl." 

"I just hope he's carrying a healthy baby or babies," Alex said. 

"You're worried?" Skinner asked. 

"Yes." Alex lifted one end of the heavy bed frame while Skinner hefted the other. "Everything in my life has been so perfect lately it can't last... I'm not that lucky." 

"I don't know; you always seem to land on your feet," Skinner said. "Yours and John's baby is going to be perfectly healthy, so stop with the negative thoughts. Besides we have other things to worry about, namely CGB Spender." 

"What do you want to do about him?" Alex asked. 

"I'm going to kill him," Skinner said firmly. "This fall after we complete the addition and get the crops put up, I'm going to take a trip to Minneapolis." 

"Fox won't allow you to go without him," Alex said. 

"I don't plan on telling him," Skinner said as he walked backwards over piles of broken concrete. "He owes me one ditch." 

"Don't do that to him." 

"We can't both go and leave our children without a parent," Skinner said. "What am I supposed to do? With each day the smoker grows stronger; he's rebuilding his organization. Fox is afraid; he senses something is going to happen if Spender isn't dealt with." 

"You're not going alone," Alex said. "We're going to plan our attack as a group down to the last detail. We'll have Marita and Francesca draw us a diagram of Spender's headquarters. Jeff and Langly are still trying to hack into Spender's satellite system. We're going to be prepared for anything and everything." 

"At times you amaze me, Alex," Skinner said. "Okay, we'll do it your way." If Skinner hadn't been so worried about Fox, he might have considered planning a group attack against Spender. With Jim's sentinel abilities and Marita's knowledge of Spender's organization they already had an advantage over the old snake. 

It took three hours to load six beds into the trailer. They changed into wolf form and headed to the clinics on the list. All but one was destroyed. The clinic catering to wealthy clients, located near the outer ring of the city's high-rent district was in perfect shape. The guys spent an hour chasing and killing the giant rats that had made home in the area. In the process they found bones of recent victims of the rats. It appeared some had tried to brave the rats to get at the contents in some of the luxury apartments and row houses located in this section of the city. 

After killing or chasing off all the rats, Langly and Alex went to get the truck to move it closer to the clinic. 

Inside the building, dust covered every surface. Skinner wandered from room to room. This place had everything: X-Ray equipment, several ultrasound machines, lab equipment, and even a CAT scan. He stopped in one of the small examination rooms next to a heavily padded table with stirrups and ran his hand over the smooth surface. 

"That's top of the line," Frohike said. "Liz and Laura would be extremely grateful to have two of these tables for their clinic." 

"It's bolted to the floor," Skinner said, squatting next to the table. "We'll need the tools from the truck to remove it." 

"We can come back this weekend for the examination tables, counters, and cabinets," Frohike said, opening the cabinets and noting what was inside. "Let's haul the medical equipment back first." 

Skinner nodded. "After we check everything off Liz's list, the rest can go to Holton." 

"While we're waiting for the truck, Liz wanted me to talk to you about the clinic design," Frohike said, pulling a pamphlet out of his pocket. "She and Laura would like a geodesic dome. They feel it would be easier to maintain a cleaner, sterile environment as opposed to wood. They want two domes connected to each other, one for the clinic and the other for temporary living space if they have to stay for short periods of times at the clinic during the winter." 

Flipping through the pamphlet, Skinner studied the different models. "Not counting installing the plumbing, we could assemble one of these kits in a couple of weeks. Do they know where they want to build it?" 

"There's a beautiful spot a mile up the main path from the ranger station," Frohike said. "It's next to the stream by the covered bridge, surrounded by cherry trees and close to the side path that leads up to Wolf's Peak." 

"I know the spot," Skinner said. "It's only five miles from the Timberlake homes and two miles from Seacouver's. It would be easy for the residents to reach the clinic even in winter." The clinic would be only seven miles from Moonridge Lodge and Wolf's Peak. 

Frohike became enthusiastic as they spoke. "Domes are energy efficient, sturdier than your normal framed structure; a pot-bellied stove would be able to heat the place. Solar panels could provide backup electricity and heat. We're close enough to the ranger station that we could connect to the main power lines." 

"Where do we purchase one of these kits?" Skinner asked. 

"At the lumberyard where we purchased Simon's barn kit and your stable kit." 

Skinner smiled. "You have one on order, don't you?" 

"Well, we've made the initial payment and Sean is going to fly there to pick up the kit in April, after the snow melts." 

Looking through the pamphlet again, Skinner said, "Maybe we should purchase a smaller model for the school that Blair wants to build. I think one might look good under the towering pines on the spot he chose for the school. If we can swing another one for Seacouver's staff, it will cut down on the amount of construction work we have to do this summer." 

Langly and Alex arrived back at the clinic; they were able to park the truck a block away. 

"Let's get this stuff loaded," Skinner said anxious to get home to Fox. 

They filled the trailer with most of the medical equipment from the clinic with the exception of the CAT scan; it was too large. 

"Let's head for Holton," Skinner said as he pulled down the steps to the five-foot high truck. Frohike climbed up the steps and into the back seat. 

Skinner climbed into the driver's seat and glanced in the rearview mirror at Langly and Frohike as he waited for Alex to climb into the truck. 

He drove slowly out of the ruins. They were heading in the direction of the setting sun so it was hard for them to see. 

"What's that?" Alex asked as he squinted. 

"It looks like a car is under attack by rats," Skinner said, stopping the truck. 

"Who'd be crazy enough to get this close to the ruins?" Frohike said. "They would have had to have driven around the military barriers." 

"Get the assault rifles," Skinner said. 

"Why don't we just change into wolves?" Langly asked. 

"If there's anyone alive in that vehicle I'd rather not have them learn our secret." Skinner grabbed his rifle and jumped to the ground, he started blasting the nearest rats. 

Alex was out of the truck at the same time, shooting with deadly aim while Frohike and Langly climbed into the bed of the truck and shot down at the rats. 

The giant rats must have scented the smell of predators; they squealed and raced for the cover of the ruins. 

Skinner and Alex walked up to the car that had four flat tires, and the metal on the doors were torn. The rats had been moments away from breaking into the car. Inside sat three terrified men -- a white man was behind the wheel with reddish hair; the other two men were black. One was wearing a small hat and had a goatee, and the other man Skinner recognized. 

"It's safe, Agent Giardello, you can come out of the car," Skinner said. 

"Are you sure?" the black man with the goatee shouted through the closed window. 

"I can't promise anything after the sun sets," Skinner said. "We can give you a lift out of here in our truck." 

The three men climbed out of the car and glanced around nervously. 

"Do I know you?" Michael Giardello asked. 

"You might not recognize me with a beard and without a suit," Skinner said and held out his hand. "Walter Skinner, former Assistant Director of the FBI." 

"Of course, you look younger," Giardello said, shaking his hand. "My friends are, Meldrick Lewis and Mike Kellerman." 

"What were you guys doing here?" Alex asked. "Didn't you see the warning signs?" 

"We thought we'd be safe in the car," Lewis said, looking apprehensively toward the ruins. "We're originally from Baltimore... we spent the last three years in New Orleans. It's no longer safe there so we decided to head back toward Baltimore to see if we could find somewhere to settle." 

"We were curious about our hometown and wanted to see how badly it was destroyed," Kellerman said. "We used to work for the Baltimore P.D. Homicide unit." 

"Then you must know John Munch and Tim Bayliss," Skinner said. 

"Yeah," Lewis said, staring up in awe at the truck. "You know where they are?" 

"Holton. It's a town in Virginia near the Blue Ridge Mountains," Skinner said. "We're heading there. If one of you wants to ride in the truck's bed with our companions, Melvin Frohike and Richard Langly. The other two can ride in the backseat." Skinner made eye contact with Melvin, conveying to the little man that he wanted Frohike and Langly to find out everything about the man who would be riding in the back with them. 

"I'll ride in the bed," Kellerman said, climbing up the steps and swinging his long legs into the truck's bed. Frohike and Langly gave him a hand, while Lewis and Giardello climbed up the steps and settled in the backseat. 

Lewis looked out the window. "I suppose this is the type of vehicle to have when driving around mutant rat infected ruins." 

"Big Bertha belongs to my father-in-law. He lets us use it," Alex said. "By the way, I'm Alex Krycek." 

"Nice to meet you, Alex," Lewis said, reaching into the front seat to shake his hand. 

"Me too," Giardello said. 

"Were you in Baltimore when the aliens attacked?" Skinner asked. 

"Yeah," Lewis said. "If it weren't for Kellerman, we'd never have made it out alive. You said that Bayliss and Munch were in Holton, do you have any more information on them?" 

"They're detectives with the Sheriff's department," Skinner said as he drove down the interstate. "I happen to know that Sheriff Fife is looking for more Detectives, the town's population is growing faster than he can enforce the laws with his current force." 

"Do you live in Holton?" Giardello asked. 

"No, we have a place up in the mountains," Skinner said. 

"How far is Holton from Baltimore?" Lewis asked. 

"It's about a hundred and ninety miles." Skinner looked in the rearview mirror at them. "Are you hungry?" 

"Starving," Lewis said. "We've been surviving the past week on a sack of potatoes we have in our trunk." 

Alex reached for the bag at his feet and passed it back to them. Inside were the two ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches. They had been so busy they never had time to eat. 

"Wow! Meat, cheese, and bread... my three favorite food groups," Lewis said, passing a sandwich to Giardello. 

"We should share with Mike," Giardello said. 

"Go ahead," Lewis said, taking a bite of the sandwich. 

Shaking his head, Giardello turned in the seat and opened the sliding window on the back of the truck. "Hey, Mike, here's half a sandwich for you." 

"Thanks, Michael," Kellerman said, taking the sandwich. "Frohike has offered to buy us dinner at the diner." 

Skinner smiled, listening to the banter. These men were lucky to make it out alive. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Albatross 

Tuesday, January 4, 2005 

The last person John Munch had ever expected to see again was Meldrick Lewis. Munch had assumed the only members from the homicide unit to make it out of Baltimore alive were he and Bayliss. The intense heat of the fires, explosions, and collapsing building that day took tens of thousands of lives. Now here Lewis stood in the company of Mike Kellerman and G's son Michael Giardello. Standing off to the side were Skinner, Krycek, Langly, and Frohike. 

"Meldrick, it's good to see you again," Munch said as they hugged on the doorstep of his and Sheriff Moe Fife's house. 

"Heh, Munchkin, it's good to see you, too! Is Timmy around?" Lewis asked. 

"He's living with his boyfriend," Munch said, stepping aside and letting the men inside. 

"I was hoping he'd have gotten over his experiment with the gay lifestyle," Lewis said. 

"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Munch said, glancing over at his lover. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lewis asked. 

"Meldrick, I'd like you to meet Sheriff Moe Fife," Munch said, introducing the two men. "Moe, these other men are Mike Kellerman and Michael Giardello, we worked briefly together in Baltimore." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Moe shook their hands then turned his attention to Skinner, Krycek, Langly, and Frohike who were waiting in the foyer. 

"Walter, did you have a successful scavenging trip?" Moe asked. 

"Very successful," Skinner said. "Sheriff, can we go someplace where we can talk in private?" 

"Sure, let me grab my coat," Moe said. "We can go down to my office. I'm sure John would like some time alone to be with his friends." 

After they left, Munch led his friends into the kitchen. "Would you like a beer and something to eat?" 

"Beer's fine," Kellerman said. "We had dinner at the diner." 

"It was the first decent meal we've had in months," Lewis said. 

"You look like you've lost some weight." Munch pulled four bottles of Seacouver's ale from the fridge and passed them around. "Guys, a word of advice. Stop with the gay bashing." 

"I would never bash gays," Giardello said. 

"I know you wouldn't, Michael," Munch said. "It's these other two Neanderthals that need to watch their mouths." 

"Why?" Kellerman asked. 

"Yeah." Lewis tilted his head as he looked at Munch. "Why?" 

"The sheriff is gay, and he and I are living together." 

"Whoa, living together as in 'living together'?" Lewis asked. 

"Yes." 

"You can't be gay... you've been married four times!" Lewis said. 

"While I love women," Munch said, "there's a reason why none of my marriages ever lasted." 

"Okay, we'll watch our mouths around you and the sheriff," Lewis promised. "Just don't go into any details about your sex life." 

"Those men you came here with," Munch said. "Two of them are married to other men." 

"No way!" Lewis said. "You're Jonesing us." 

"Let me guess," Kellerman said, "Langly and Krycek." 

"Skinner and Krycek," Munch said. 

"Skinner?" Giardello appeared shocked. "Impossible, that man was one of the hardest assed Assistant Directors at the FBI." 

Munch was enjoying their reactions. "He married one of his male agents." 

"John, if you're joking..." Giardello threatened. 

"Fox Mulder... do you recognize the name?" Munch took a sip of beer. 

"Spooky Mulder?" Giardello raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if the A.D. was going to shag anyone it would be Mulder. The man was a cracked genius and gossip was that he drove A.D. Skinner crazy with his far out theories and talk about government conspiracies." Giardello turned to Lewis and Kellerman. "Mulder investigated alien abductions and the paranormal for a department under Skinner. Most of the FBI thought Mulder's work was a waste of money and talent; before he found the X-Files Mulder was the bureau's most successful profilers, but I guess in the end he was proven right about aliens." 

"And then some," Kellerman said then looked at Munch. "He sounds interesting. Can we meet him?" 

"He lives up in the mountains," Munch said. "We'd need snowmobiles or horses to get out to Moonridge Lodge." 

"Maybe we'll wait until the snow melts," Lewis said, sitting tiredly on the sofa. "Munchkin, we need you to put in a good word for us with the sheriff? We're looking for work." 

"Sure, Meldrick. If you need a place to crash for a while, we have two bedrooms that aren't being used and the sofa in the living room." 

"Thanks, man. You're a lifesaver." 

"I'm just overwhelmed that you jokers made it out alive." Munch smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Tim's face when he sees you." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog 

Wednesday, January 5, 2005 

Doggett sat at the kitchen counter flipping through a magazine. It was after midnight and he and Fox were up waiting for Alex and Walter to make it home. The baby kicked, and Doggett lowered his hand to his belly feeling the tiny foot stretching the skin taut. 

Doggett opened his blue velour robe. "Hey, Fox, does this look like a girl or boy's foot?" 

Wearing a long, dark-brown robe, Fox walked around to the other side of the counter and looked. "Wow, it's perfectly shaped with five toes." 

"When you were pregnant, could you tell whether you had more than one baby moving inside of you?" 

"I had no idea that I was carrying twins, although thinking back at times it did feel like the baby was kicking from several directions," Fox said then yawned tiredly. 

"Why don't you go to bed?" Doggett asked. "You've gone the extra mile between cooking, laundry, and entertaining the girls today." 

"I wanted to wait up for Walter," Fox sighed. "But I'm so exhausted, and what we had planned maybe should wait 'til tomorrow night." 

The sounds of snowmobiles broke the nighttime silence. 

Fox hurried through the dining room and into the foyer. Doggett slid off the stool and waddled after him. 

Moments later the front door flew open with a cold gust of wind and snow blowing into the house followed by Walter and Alex. Both men were caked with snow; Walter's otherwise dark beard appeared white. Upon seeing Fox, Walter crossed the foyer in two steps and swept him up into his arms, devouring his mouth in a deep passionate kiss. 

Doggett watched them with amusement as Alex pushed the door closed then took off his boots, leaving them on the mud mat by the front door. He yanked off his hat and gloves and dropped them on the mat to dry. Glancing at Fox and Walter still lip-locked Alex walked over to Doggett and hugged him. 

"They're going to have to come up for air eventually," Doggett commented with amusement. 

"Walter's been chomping at the bit since we left this morning to get back home," Alex said, watching as Walter suddenly hefted Fox over his shoulder and carried him through the dining room and into their bedroom, leaving a trail of puddles behind. 

Fox was laughing as Walter kicked the door closed. 

Doggett noticed Alex's eyes were on the closed bedroom door; he had an amused smile on his lips. 

Alex turned to him and said, "It is times like this when I see Fox so happy that I no longer hate the aliens for what they've done to us. Then I'll remember that over five billion people have been killed..." Alex looked ashamed as he pulled off his coat and hung it in the closet, his jeans were soaked and he was starting to shiver. 

Doggett took him by the hand and led him up the stairs in the foyer. "C'mon, let's get you into a hot tub before you catch pneumonia." 

They crossed through the loft by the bed where Jack lay tossing and turning in his sleep. 

In the bathroom, Alex turned on the water and started the tub filling. "We went into a hospital in Baltimore... the patients had been left to die while the staff fled the city. It felt so cold and sinister inside... we didn't dare take anything, it would have been like robbing a grave." 

"Are you all right?" Doggett asked, caressing the side of Alex's face. 

"Fine... it's been a long day," Alex said as he stripped. "We found the ultrasound equipment. It's in a trailer at the ranger station, in the morning I'll take the sleigh and haul it back here." 

Doggett enjoyed the sight of Alex's naked body. Firm abs, toned biceps and legs, and a perfect ass. While Alex didn't have Walter's powerful build, he was closer to it than Doggett or Fox. 

Alex stepped into the whirlpool tub, and held out his hand. "Join me." 

"Okay, but you're going to have to help me sit," Doggett said as he took off the robe and hung it on a hook. He was wearing a maternity belt under his belly to support its weight; Doggett removed it and set it on the counter. 

Alex had a look of amusement on his face as he helped his husband step into the tub. Wrapping his arms around Doggett's body from behind, just below his breasts, Alex lowered them both into the water. The hot water felt great as it warmed his body. 

"You don't know how good this hot water feels," Alex sighed. 

"Nothing like freezing your ass off to make you appreciate life's simple pleasures," Doggett said, relaxing back in his husband's arms. 

"Simple pleasures, John?" Alex licked the side of his throat while caressing his belly. "There's nothing simple about you." 

Alex's affection made Doggett feel better -- being a man with a huge belly and boobs made him feel self-conscious of his body at times. While the other men were there for him, Doggett needed his husband's support to make it through this pregnancy. 

"Make love to me tonight," Doggett said. 

"There's nothing I'd enjoy more," Alex said. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox 

Wednesday, January 5, 2005 

With his long legs wrapped around Walter's waist, Mulder pushed up with his ass, enjoying the feeling of fullness from being deeply penetrated by the larger man. This was no gentle coupling as Walter rammed into him fast, hard, and deep. It was a good thing they had a sturdy bed. While the mattress squeaked the log bed frame didn't budge. 

Mulder stared into his lover's sultry brown eyes where unbridled passion burned in their fiery depths as sweat dripped off his brow. The only time Walter had taken his eyes off Mulder's face was when they were kissing. It was as if his lover was trying to burn every detail into his brain for later replay. 

A slight twist of Walter's hip as he thrust hard into Mulder scored a direct hit on his prostate. Mulder's cock already hard against his belly jumped and spurted come across his chest as he came. His legs tightened around Walter's waist as he held him inside. Mulder felt Walter's cock twitch as his lover came. 

The look on Walter's face was priceless. His eyes closed and mouth gaped as his release flowed out of him. When he was through coming, he started to pull out but Mulder stopped him. 

"Don't," he said, "I want to be one with you for a while longer." 

Walter leaned back his eyes taking in every inch of Mulder, finally focusing on the slight swell of his belly. "Do you want to decide on a name for our baby?" 

"I want you to choose the name," Mulder said. "Do you want to know the baby's sex?" 

"For now, I still want to be surprised." Walter placed his hand over Mulder's belly. 

Mulder found it sweet that Walter didn't want to know the sex of their baby before its birth. "So what do you want to name our son or daughter?" 

"If we have a daughter I'd like to name her Anna," he said, "A son, Crevan." 

"Why those names," Mulder asked as he lowered his legs from Walter's waist and allowed his husband to slip out. 

"My mom's sister's name was Anna." Walter sank down next to him. "Crevan is Celtic for fox." 

"You want to name our son after me?" 

"Yeah, but I know you wouldn't go for me naming him Fox." 

Mulder smiled and turned on his side to face Walter. "Did you talk to Moe?" 

"Yes." Walter rolled on his side. "He and his men confronted the convey guards. Moe told them, they weren't welcome in Holton and to take a message back to Spender that Holton is a law-abiding community and they won't allow any of his paid guns to threaten or commit any acts of violence against its citizens. If they weren't out of town by sunset, they'd be lined up against the wall and shot." 

Mulder was surprised by the extreme nature of the Sheriff's threat. "How did Spender's men react?" 

"They left Holton immediately." Walter placed a hand on his hip. "Moe must have finished reading all of your chronicles about the conspiracy. He knows that nothing less than the ultimate force would work as a deterrent against Spender's forces." 

Mulder frowned. "The Sheriff just tossed down the gauntlet. Spender is not going to tolerate anyone standing up to him." 

"I've warned Moe that his life was now in danger," Walter said with a sigh. "He figured as much and is taking precautions." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dove 

Thursday, January 6, 2005 

Alex stood next to the monitor while John lay on his back on the bed. Laura had spread gel on his belly and was now running the transducer over it. An image appeared on the display. 

"Wow," Laura said. "This is a top of the line ultrasound machine; its imaging capability is incredibly detailed." She studied the fetuses for any birth defects. 

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Alex asked. 

"I believe so," Laura said, smiling at him. 

John turned his head. "What are you seeing?" 

Laura waited to see how Alex was going to tell John that he was having triplets. 

"I'm seeing three heads, six arms, six legs..." Alex looked closer at the display. "And three penises." 

"Triplets?" John appeared shocked as he looked at Laura for confirmation. "All boys?" 

"Yes," she said. "From what I can tell, three perfect baby boys." 

Alex smiled reassuringly. "I did say at one time that I wanted a large family, but I never expected to have one all at once. Look on the bright side; at least we're keeping up with Fox and Walter." 

"Say that when they're crying and crapping at the same time." John sat up so he could see the display. "How many bedrooms did Walter have planned in the new addition?" 

"Three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs," Alex said, "Along with a large playroom downstairs off the radio alcove." 

"Good, we're going to need the room," John sighed. 

"Are you all right with this?" Alex asked. 

"I had prepared myself for twins not triplets," John said. "Three babies are going to be a lot of work... I only have two hands." 

"You're not going to be handling them on your own." Alex squeezed John's hand. "I'll be there right beside you." 

Laura hit the print button. "Something that you can show Paul, he's waiting down in the kitchen." She handed the color print to Alex while John climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe. The Doctor was used to seeing naked pregnant men. She cleaned off the transducer and turned off the machine. 

They walked down the spiral staircase; all the guys were in the kitchen area with the children sitting at the table eating lunch. 

Paul stood, and asked anxiously, "Well? Is it twins?" 

"No," Alex said. 

"Oh." Paul's face dropped. 

"It's triplets... three boys." 

"YES!" Paul couldn't contain his joy at the news. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he hurried over to hug John. "You've made me so happy, son." 

"I'm glad, Daddy." John smiled as the other men came over to congratulate them. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf 

Monday, January 10, 2005 

Sandburg paced around the room holding Sarah, while Jim made a pot of coffee. They'd been at Seacouver's for seven hours, waiting for his mother to give birth. Naomi had gone into labor early in the morning; it was now ten o'clock at night. They had been in the bedroom with her until Naomi had gone into her final stages of labor and she ordered them to get out. Laura or Joe would come out occasionally with updates. His mom and Joe had decided to name the baby Sydney whether it was a boy or girl. 

On the sofa in front of the fireplace, Mac and Methos sat reading, only getting up to attend to the twins when one of them cried. 

"Blair, sit down you're making me dizzy," Methos said raising his eyes from the book as Sandburg circled the room for the hundredth time. 

"Sorry man, I'm just nervous," Sandburg said, stopping beside the sofa and looking down at his daughter's sleeping face. "I never had a brother or sister before... this is going to be strange." 

"Coffee's ready," Jim announced as he walked over from the kitchen carrying a tray with piping hot, coffee-filled mugs. He held out the tray to Mac and Methos. 

"Thanks, Jim," Mac said as he took one of the mugs. 

"Blair, why don't you put Sarah in the bassinet," Jim said, setting the tray on the coffee table and picking up a mug for himself. "You've been pacing with her for almost an hour." 

"She likes being held," Sandburg said. Their two-week-old daughter was being spoiled royally by both of them. "You know Sarah and Sydney are both Capricorns, only Sarah was born in the year of the Monkey, and it's now the year of the Rooster." 

Jim looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. 

"I just think it's interesting, considering they're two weeks apart," Sandburg said. 

At the sound of a baby crying, Methos set the coffee mug down and stood. He paused. "Heh, that's not Ewan or Skye. It sounds like Naomi finally had her baby." 

A half hour later Joe walked out of the bedroom. "It's a girl." 

"Congrats!" Jim said. 

"Thanks." Joe beamed. "You guys can go in and see her." 

"Cool," Sandburg said, passing Sarah to his husband. He couldn't wait to see his sister. 

They followed Joe back into the bedroom. Naomi was lying in bed covered by a blanket with the infant in her arms. Laura smiled at them as she carried the stained bed sheets and towels out of the room. 

Sandburg walked over to the bed and looked down at the newborn. "She's beautiful, Mom." 

"She is, isn't she?" Naomi smiled. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm exhausted and sore but extremely happy." 

"Congratulation, Naomi," Jim said. 

"Thanks." She looked at Sarah. "I bet our two daughters will be best friends." 

"Don't forget Skye," Sandburg said. "Poor Ewan is going to be out numbered." 

Sarah started crying. 

"She's hungry," Jim said, "If you'll excuse me." 

Sandburg bent down and kissed Naomi's brow. "We'll let you get your rest. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." 

~x~X~x~ 

Friday, January 28, 2005 

On the top of a tall pine tree overlooking Moonridge Lodge, Gorag sat, his wings flapping gently to maintain his balance. Gargoyles had lived beneath the Earth's surface for centuries only venturing out during the new moon, when the night was at its darkest. They'd stretched their wings in the nighttime sky out of sight of man. Seven thousand years ago gargoyles had no fear of humans, but when humans started to spread across the surface of the Earth in great numbers and became warlike, gargoyles moved underground. 

Humans had captured Gorag as he explored the ruins of one of the human's cities. To obtain his freedom, Gorag had struck a deal with the old human creature named Spender. The gargoyle would bring the human's son to him and in addition Spender had agreed to meet with the King of the gargoyles. It was time for gargoyles to reclaim their place on Earth and live freely above ground once again. 

Gorag watched as his prey shape-shifted from human to wolf, something Spender hadn't told him about. He was unprepared to deal with this werebeast; Gorag had expected a human. He'd need to render the creature unconscious before he could fly with it back to the dark tower. Taking flight, Gorag would fly back to his people and retrieve a sleeping potion and enchanted bonds to bind the beast. 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Twenty-Eight: Happy New Years 

Coming soon Chapter Twenty-Nine: Gargoyles 

  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
